d4nkfandomcom-20200216-history
The D4NK Rumble
The D4NK Rumble, the first wrestling event involving the D4NK Characters, was hosted on June 6th, 2018. It featured 44 contestants total, all of which are listed below, and 4 different matches took place over the course of the event. Matches (Spoilers) The first match was a 6 man battle royal over the top ropes match. It featured 6 characters from out of the D4NK Universe: * Delmuth * Derrick * Drago * Milo * Rizi * Stout The winner of the match was Derrick Savage. The second match was a 1 on 1 ladder match between two rival characters: * Uncel Dab * FRICKe The winner of the match was Uncel Dab The third match was a 3 on 3 tag match between the Dank Kermit Krew and the Edgy Pyro Mains. The match was interrupted and canceled before any eliminations due to bad weather conditions. The fourth and final event was a 30 man royal rumble, featuring many characters from the D4NK Universe. Said characters are listed below in the order of appearance: * Jake the Lizard Wizard * Kermit the Frog * Bananakin * Axedoggo * Carl Chimichanga * Faghettitiger * Hugh Manatee * Chef Boiardee * General Yeti Dayz the 4th * Benjamin Franklin * Fred Flintstone * Merlin the c r o o o w * Eternal Agony The Echidna * Dr. Scheimengleiemer * Dr. Heidrich * Darkflame The Hedgheog * Judge Judy * Waluigi * Slappy the Clown * Samuel L. Dogson * Myke The Bleach Salesman * Ron * Robbie Rotten * Nis * Meme "Spooky" Friendo * Marge the Tormentor * Jimmy Neutron * Frogzilla * Arthass * Angery Doggo The winner of the match was Frogzilla, make her qualified for the championship match against the winner of the next D4NK Rumble. The order of eliminations were: * Bananakin (Kicked out by Axedoggo) * Faghettitiger (Kicked out by Axedoggo) * Jake (Punched out by Hugh Manatee) * Hugh Manatee (Kicked out by Yeti Dayz) * Kermit (Kicked out by Carl Chimichanga) * Axedoggo (Dropkicked out by Yeti Dayz) * Yeti Dayz (Kicked out by Benjamin Franklin) * Carl Chimichanga (Kicked out by Fred Flintstone) * Benjamin Franklin (Kicked out by Fred Flintstone) * Fred Flintstone (Kicked out by Merlin) * Chef Boiardee (Punched out by Eternal Agony) * Merlin (Kicked out by Dr. Scheimengleimer) * Eternal Agony (Dropkicked out by Darkflame) * Judge Judy (Punched out by Dr. Scheimengleimer) * Dr. Scheimengleimer (Kicked out by Slappy) * Dr. Heidrich (Kicked out by Myke) * Darkflame (Dropkicked out by Waluigi) * Slappy (Tossed out by Samuel L. Dogson) * Waluigi (Kicked out by Robbie Rotten) * Samuel L. Dogson (Punched out by Nis) * Ron (Kicked out by Nis) * Spooky (Kicked out by Robbie Rotten) * Myke (Clotheslined out by Robbie Rotten) * Robbie Rotten (Kicked out by Nis) * Nis (Tossed out by Marge the Tormentor and Jimmy Neutron) * Marge the Tormentor (Kicked out by Arthass) * Arthass (Kicked out by Angery Doggo) * Jimmy Neutron (Tossed out by Frogzilla) * Angery Doggo (Kicked out by Frogzilla) Nis and Robbie got 3 eliminations, meaning they got the most eliminations out of any of the contestants in the rumble. Category:D4NK Rumble